Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS006
Zagubiona Chikorita - szósty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 21 stycznia 2012 roku. Treść Cole i Lyra kolejny dzień podróżują po regionie Johto. Tym razem są już prawie u celu swojej wędrówki - małym miasteczku Cherrygrove, za którym już nie daleko znajduje się miasto Violet, w którym Cole stoczy swoją pierwszą oficjalną walkę w sali o odznakę. Na drodze jednak wciąż stała im niewielka puszcza. Była ona jednak bardzo ciemna. Na samą myśl o wejściu do niej robiło im się od razu chłodniej mimo iż słońce przygrzewało. Dookoła było widać wiele wygrzewających się pokemonów. Gromada Caterpie pełzła właśnie w stronę nagrzanej ziemi. Nad głowami wciąż ćwierkało im to samo stado Pidgeyi co poprzednio, wtórując kłócącym się Bellsproutowi, Oddishowi, Butterfree oraz Metapodowi. Ten ostatni brał udział w tej kłótni mimo wolnie, ponieważ wcale nie odzywał się i był wszystkiemu obojętny - jak to Metapod. Jednak pozostała trójka najwyraźniej kłóciła się o miejsce na leżaku, który nie wiadomo czemu stał tak naprawdę na totalnym odludziu. Obok stała etażerka, a na niej dwie szklanki z lemoniadą. - Cóż za cudowny zbieg okoliczności! - krzyknęła Lyra po czym rzuciła się na dary losu. Cole nie był zbytnio przekonany do tego niespodziewanego prezentu, jednak sam był bardzo spragniony, więc i on się skusił. Gdy tylko dotknęli szklanek ziemia pod nimi się zapadła, a oni sami wkrótce wylądowali w wielkim dole. Ucieczki stamtąd nie było. - No Cole, mogłeś się domyślić, że to zasadzka! Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś - powiedziała oburzona Lyra - Jak byś nie zauważyła koleżanko to sam nie wiedziałem, a twierdzę tak po przyjrzeniu się faktom. SIEDZIMY TUTAJ RAZEM - krzyknął oburzony Cole. Jak zwykle całą winę zwaliła na niego. To mu się z każdym dniem podobało coraz mniej. - Hahahahahaha! - rozległ się śmiech. Był to damski głos, który ostatnio już słyszeli. Podnieśli głowy do góry, a to co zobaczyli było już mniejszym zaskoczeniem niż ostatnio. Przed nimi w blasku słońca stali mężczyzna i kobieta - w czarnych strojach z czerwoną literą R. - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - Zespół R? - powiedzieli jednocześnie Lyra i Cole. - To znowu wy? - Wiecie co, nie dało by się tego przełożyć na później bo teraz to wiecie, średnio mam czas. Śpieszę się do sali w Violet - rzekł Cole przez co wrogo nastawiona dwójka oraz Lyra spojrzeli na niego spode łba. - Ojjj dziecko, wydaje mi się, że już nigdzie nie pójdziesz bez pokemonów. - powiedziała Cassidy - Hmmm a to niby jak to? - rzekła rozzłoszczona Lyra. Żyła na jej czole niebezpiecznie pulsowała. - Pomyślmy... Gdyby teraz taka łapka zabrała wam pokeballe z Chikoritami? - podczas gdy Butch wypowiadał te słowa, tajemnicza łapa oderwała pokeballe Chikorit naszej dwójki od ich pasów. - Jesteście żałośni... Mamy więcej pokemonów lamusy - powiedziała zażenowana Lyra. - Mareep do boju!!! - krzyknęła. Tym samym z pokeballa wyszedł jej Mareep, ale nie tylko on. Opuściła go także Chikorita Cola. - Co jest?! - rzekł Butch, który wciąż trzymał pusty już pokeball Chikority. - Mareep, piorun! - krzyknęła Lyra. Niestety nie miała pojęcia, że Mareep nie jest jeszcze dobrze wyszkolony. Piorun nie trafił dokładnie w Butcha i Cassidy. Trafił nieco na lewo w Butcha i Chikoritę Cola. Obydwoje błysnęli i wylądowali gdzieś w lesie. - Nieeeeeee, Chikorita! - krzyknął Cole - Coś ty Lyra narobiła?!?!?! - Butch! Zaczekaj ma mnie! - powiedziała Cassidy po czym podbiegła w stronę lasu. Wyjście było już tylko jedno - wejść do lasu i szukać Chikority, zanim znajdą się Cassidy i Butch. - Togepi do boju! Użyj metronomu! - rzekł Cole. Pojawił się jego radosny Togepi. Metronom zmienił się w ciosy furii, które nieco złagodziły strome zbocze dziury tak, że nasi bohaterowie mogli z niej wyjść. Zaraz po wyjściu Cole pobiegł w stronę lasu, a za nim Lyra. Tymczasem... Butch razem z Chikoritą wylądowali w środkowej części lasu. - Ehhh Cassidy podaj lód... Gdzie jesteś Cassidy? To dziwne, ostatnio lądowała ze mną. CHIKORITA? JaaaAaaAaa, złapałem Chikoritę dla szefa! TAK! Będzie ze mnie taki dumny! Ale... muszę znaleźć najpierw Cassidy. - gdy Butch skończył rozmyślanie Chikority już nie było. Trawiasty stworek pędził ile sił w łapkach przed siebie. Przez dobre pięć minut Chikorita nie zastanawiała się co robi. Po chwili, zaczęła zwalniać, aż w końcu przystanęła. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, co robić, gdzie jest jej trener. W lesie było zupełnie cicho, słychać było jedynie szelest liści. Chikorita odwróciła się. Za nią stał pewien Caterpie. Chikorita nie była do niego przyjaźnie nastawiona, ponieważ postanowiła nikomu nie ufać. Caterpie wcale nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, jednak gdy ta zaczęła warczeć Caterpie musiał zacząć się bronić. Użył trującego ukłucia, które zatruło Chikoritę. Po chwili odpełzł. Chikorita była zatruta. Zaczęła tracić siłę w łapkach, nie mogła ustać na nich. Po minucie osunęła się z nich całkowicie. Była strasznie wyczerpana, a zatrucie dawało się jej we znaki. Nie minęło kilka sekund jak zemdlała. Cole i Lyra biegli przez leśną ścieżkę, w poszukiwaniu Chikority - CHIKORITA!!! GDZIE JESTEŚ? - krzyczał Cole - CHIKORITA! ODEZWIJ SIĘ! - wtórowała Lyra. Była bardzo smutna, ponieważ poniekąd to była jej wina, że Chikorita zaginęła. Przystanęli na chwilę i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Nic jednak nie było słychać, nawet złamania gałązki. Cole był bardzo zmartwiony, jednak nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Postanowił pograć trochę twardziela, żeby Lyrze było jeszcze bardziej głupio za ten incydent. Skoro nic się nie wydarzyło, Cole zaczął biec dalej, a jego koleżanka za nim. Widzieli przed sobą zakręt. Wcale nie zwalniali, ponieważ liczył się czas. Już zaczęli w niego skręcać, gdy nagle... BUM!!! Wpadli na kogoś. - Uważajcie smarkacze jak chodzicie!!! - powiedziała jakaś kobieta. Cole nie wierzył własnym uszom, że też to znowu musięli być oni - ZESPÓŁ R!!! ODDAWAJCIE MOJĄ CHIKORITĘ!!! - Nie unoś się młody, szukamy jej tak samo jak ty, jednak nie w takich samych zamiarach. Nie wiemy, gdzie ona jest. Sorry - powiedział Butch. - Akurat! Togepi, metronom!!! - Togepi posłusznie wykonał rozkaz. Atak, który wyszedł jednak nie zadowolił Cola, ponieważ były nim łaskotki. Cassidy i Butch pękali ze śmiechu. - PRooooooooszę, dość! - krzyczała Cassidy. Identycznie zachowywał się Butch. - Pozwól mi - powiedziała Lyra. - Mareep, tym razem dobrze wyceluj, piorun! - Togepi w ostatniej chwili odskoczył. Piorun wystrzelił w Zespół R, po czym błysnęli - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąął! Nad głową Cola przeleciał pewien Pidgey, który był bardzo zdenerwowany. Cole próbować go odpędzić, jednak ten coraz bardziej mu dokuczał - dziobał i drapał. Po chwili wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął się patrzeć na Cola, jednocześnie powoli się oddalając. - Lyra, chyba mamy za nim pójść - rzekł Cole. - No pewnie, że mamy! Idziemy - jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Już po chwili Pidgey doprowadził ich na miejsce, gdzie leżała wycieńczona Chikorita. Nosek miała fioletowy. - Ona jest chora... co robić!!! - krzyknął Cole na Lyrę. - Poczekaj, poczekaj. Chwila - powiedziała Lyra, po czym zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie. Wyciągnęła masę rzeczy, lecz już po chwili miała to, czego szukała. - Każ jej to wypić - powiedziała Lyra - nie wiem co jej jest, ale to jest lekarstwo na każdy rodzaj zmiany statusu. Cole nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Od razu wlał kilka kropel specyfiku do pyszczka Chikority. Po kilkunastu sekundach Chikorita czuła się lepiej, jednak nadal była osłabiona. Spojrzała swoimi oczami na Cola, a za chwilę się uśmiechnęła. - Chikorita. Tak się o ciebie bałem. Całe szczęście, że cię szybko znaleźliśmy. Dziękuję Ci Pid... gdzie on jest? - powiedział zaskoczony Cole. Niestety pokemon, który pomógł mu odnaleźć jego pokemona wyparował. Nie było to ważne dla Cola, ale ważne było to, że odnalazł swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Cole szybko wybaczył Lyrze. Nie gniewał się na nią za to, przecież to był przypadek. Razem z nią zaczęli szukać powrotu na właściwą trasę bo niestety się zgubili... Jednak przyjaźń pokemona z trenerem kolejny raz zatriumfowała i tym się trzeba było cieszyć... Jak się potoczą dalej ich losy? Co się zdarzy w Cherrygrove oraz kiedy nasi bohaterowie tam dotrą dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole po raz pierwszy gubi Chikoritę, jednak nie długo ją znajduje * Więź pomiędzy Colem, a Chikoritą się umacnia. * Cole i Lyra gubią się w lesie, co za tym stoi ich podróż to Cherrygrove się wydłuży. Debiuty *'Oddish' *'Metapod' *'Caterpie' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Magnemite *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Mareep' (Lyry) *'Magnemite' (Cassidy) *'Onix' (Butcha) *'Bellsprout' *'Oddish' *'Pidgey' (wiele) *'Butterfree' *'Metapod' *'Caterpie' (wiele) Kategoria:Własna twórczość